Chained
by Storymaster Caith
Summary: The first time Jeice comes to 79, Zarbon is smitten. short songfic to savage garden's 'chained.' R


Chained   
By: Caith   
  
Hola, all! This is a brand new fic based upon Savage Garden's song ' Chained to you.' This is rated pg 13 for some male-male mentioning and some swearing. For all Jeice fans, he's a little slutty in this, sorry. Other than that, and the fact that I own nothing, there's not much to tell, Read and Review.   
  
It hadn't even been 48 hours, and already half of the base was drooling. That was to be expected, of course; he was a total knock out, to boy and girl alike. There was no doubt that he was the top of the class in any way, shape, and form. But you would think people would be a little more subtle! The catcalls down the hallways when he walked past were already cutting loose his frazzled nerves, annoying him. The flirting officers- male and female alike- were also a major irritation to him.   
Or maybe he was simply jealous.   
  
We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me   
acting like a movie shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me   
and I think about it all the time   
sweet temptations rush all over me   
and I think about it all the time   
passion, desire so intense   
I can't take anymore   
Because ..   
  
He had, after all, seen him first. Of course, to the rest of the population, that was no claim to fame. Red skin, green eyes, long white hair and spandex = walking orgasm. But he was nice, too. He'd talked with him on the way home to 79. They had been able to laugh for a time. He'd warned him about hte mostly gay orientation at the base and he'd laughed.   
" Doesn't matter to me, mate. I go either way."  
  
I feel the magic all around you   
it's bringing me to my knees   
like a wannabe   
I've got to be chained to you   
  
He had to be a magician. What else could he be, to cast a spell so quickly? He hadn't been so smitten with anyone in- gods, in YEARS. But he always caught himself watching him as he walked down the hall, found himself in the same place as him on off time, even if it meant getting the lecture about promptness and occasional beating.   
He'd reached the rank of Ginyu Enforcer fairly quickly, so everyone was rather hesitant to make a move on him. He was at least ten times stronger than anyone else ... and even with that slight risk, for the first time in a long time, He was in love ... or obsessed.   
  
And when you look into my eyes I felt a sudden sense of urgency   
fascination casts a spell and you became more than just a mystery   
and I think about you all the time   
is this fate, is it my destiny   
that I think about you all the time ?   
I no longer pretend to have my hands on the wheel   
because ...   
  
He hadn't shown any interest in anyone yet. Thank you GOD. He'd die if he fell for Ginyu, who was so obviously making moves on him. He was probably the only one who could, his power level being second to Freiza's. Well, he'd either die or he'd puke his brains out.   
He was getting drunk a lot more lately. It let him forget about the passion that had suddenly welled inside of him .. a passion that he was desperately trying to ignore. There was no way he could ever take care of anyone, even him. He worked as Freiza's right hand- he didn't have time for romance with anyone or anything, except his job.   
Falling in love sucked.   
  
I feel the magic all around you   
it's bringing me to my knees   
like a wannabe   
I've got to be chained to you   
I feel the magic building around you   
  
Sitting in a nightclub on Jajin 1, watching the object of his affection lean against the bar, he almost snapped. It was INSANE! He hardly knew the man, didn't know his interests or quirks .. and he was having wet dreams like had hadn't had since he was a teenager. His body yearned for this person, while his rational side was telling him to calm down.   
With a sigh, he stood and paid for his drinks, watching the fighter out of the corner of his eye. He was handsome, in an almost feminine way. The black leather pants and turtleneck perfectly portrayed his chest and rear. Shaking his head, he walked towards the door- and felt someone staring at him. He turned around- to gaze into a set of beautiful emerald eyes ...   
  
I feel the magic all around you   
it's brining me to my knees   
like a wannabe   
I've got to be chained to you   
I feel the magic building around you   
  
Gracefully, almost like a cat, he made his way through the crowd, which parted willingly for such an angel. He motioned for him to follow and he did, deaf to the catcalls and whoo whoos as he walked out the door. He had shut down, and was only doing what this young seraph told him too.   
" you're Zarbon, right?" asked the Australian voice, so rich just hearing it sent shivers down his spine.   
" Yes .." good god, he was talking to him! Actually talking to him! He was sure he was almost going to die from happiness right here and now.   
He smiled. " I'm no good at being subtle. Never have been. So, let's put it straight- I like you."   
And he grabbed his braid, dragging him down . " And It's obvious as fuck that you like me."   
Without another word, he kissed him.   
  
And I think about it all the time   
And I think about it all the time   
tell me it'd madness, I barely know you   
we were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me   
ten steps back you're still a mystery   
acting like a movie shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me   
I can't take anymore because   
He blinked as he pulled back, running a finger down his chest.   
" What ..?"   
He smirked, sending another shiver up his spine and a jolt through his bloodstream.   
" It'd funny. You think I haven't noticed you staring at me? You are so open it's almost pathetic .. but kind of cute, actually. It's just easier to let you know I feel the same way straight forwardly, without all the regular hype. Working with Freiza, it happens."   
He blinked, then chuckled.   
" Jeice, if what you want is someone to share a bed with, then I'm you're man."   
" It's not just that."  
" It's not?"   
Jeice smiled at him, gently brushing his hair back.   
" You're the first person that's made me laugh in a long time. you know that?"   
He blinked. but there was truth in those emerald eyes- truth he hadn't expected to see there.   
" .. really?" he hated his voice; it sounded a little too eager.  
" Yeah."   
He smiled. " Wanna come with? I know a place that's a little more .. private."   
He had to laugh; he could hear the quick click of the lock as the men who had been watching drew away from the door. .   
" Alright. Lead the way."   
Zarbon walked into the night, following this man who had him so fully chained.   
  
Owari   
  
And? What did you think?! Read and review! I hope you liked it, It took me most of my physical and English classes to write it, so leave me alone if you think it sucks. If you like it, or want to tell me something, drop me a line and review. Keep reading, more stuff up soon. Ja, Ne! 


End file.
